Tu ne peux pas résister indéfiniment
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Un piège. Deux personnes. Une conversation qui tourne, comme à chaque fois avec eux, dans un autre sens. Lui qui sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais résister longtemps, elle qui sait qu'il va la faire craquer. Une histoire d'il y a longtemps mais qui remonte pourtant à la surface pour les tourmenter. Citroneux et se passe dans la saison 8.


Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur le couple Naomi/Crowley! Je pensais que j'allais lâcher l'affaire avec eux, mais non, hélas...mon esprit est obsédé par ce couple! Bref, c'est un OS assez...citroneux, avec quelques théories...et la mention d'un personnage que nous avons tous hâte de connaître, j'ai cité...allez voir dans le texte plutôt, sinon je vous gâcherais la surprise!

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et vaut mieux que ça reste ainsi, croyez-moi!) Je sais que je ne respecte toujours pas les caractères des personnages, et j'en suis désolée, mais c'est dur de manipuler Crowley et Naomi...enfin pour moi...donc excusez-moi encore si ils sont OOC!

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

**(LEMON VERS LA FIN!)**

* * *

-Bonjour, Naomi.

-Crowley ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi, s'énerva Naomi, regardant autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans un grand bureau.

Elle avait reçu un appel d'un de ses frères, et s'était extirpé de ses dossiers pour aller voir ce qui se passait, mais ce n'était qu'un piège. En effet, son ennemi de toujours se tenait juste devant elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, l'air heureux. Il avait dû torturer un autre ange pour l'attirer à lui. L'ange s'avança vers le démon, le regardant avec haine !

-Allons ma chère, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu avais l'intention de venir me voir aussi, avoues le !

-Jamais. Que me veux-tu, Crowley ? Tu veux vraiment repartir en Enfer encore une fois ?

-Non merci, je m'en abstiendrais pour cette fois. Je veux te parler, sourit le démon, faisant un pas vers elle.

Naomi garda sa lame angélique à portée de main, sait-on jamais. Elle pouvait risquer de mourir en restant sans défense face à lui.

-Crois-tu que je te tuerais tout de suite, mon cœur ?

-Cessons là l'ironie, Crowley, et allons droit au but, s'exaspéra la brune.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu adorais ce surnom, Naomi. Ne t'en souviens-tu pas ? Ne me regarde pas aussi noirement, ce regard ne te va vraiment pas.

L'ange le défia en le regardant encore plus noirement. C'était un jeu permanent entre eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus, il y a fort longtemps. Ils se cherchaient, sans jamais passer le cap, ils préféraient jouer. Mais cette fois la situation était grave, et Crowley prit la parole avec sérieux.

-A quoi joues-tu avec les garçons, Naomi ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-A quoi joues-tu ? Les Anges qui s'allient avec de vulgaires singes, c'est très rare.

-Castiel l'a fait.

-Castiel est à part il me semble. Après tout, ton gentil papa l'a bien ressuscité plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois il a fait du mal à ta famille. Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'il a fait il n'y a pas un an ?

-Tais-toi, Crowley. Notre Père est juste. Si Castiel est revenu à la vie, c'était pour une raison. Ne remets pas en cause les jugements de notre Père.

-En ce qui me concerne, ton Père n'est pas le mien, et heureusement, sinon il y aurait eu de l'inceste ! Même si je fais que même en étant frère et sœur tu ne me résisterais pas, lui déclara-t-il malicieusement. Et puis je peux douter des jugements de ton paternel, vu qu'il a laissé ses chers enfants se faire massacrer à la tronçonneuse version Castiel.

Naomi le regarda sans trop le comprendre, car ne comprenant pas la référence ! Ce qui fit soupirer son ennemi. Ne regardait-elle jamais la télévision ?! Dans son bureau sinistrement serein, n'avait-elle pas le temps d'installer un câble vers des chaînes de télévision terriennes ?!

-Revenons à nos anges et démons. Nous disions donc que tu allais cesser de fricoter avec les frères Winchester.

-**TU** disais, Crowley. Et je ne...fricote pas avec eux ! grogna l'ange, presque insultée qu'il la prenne pour une...

-Non, je ne te prends pas pour une...salope, pour le dire de cette manière, quoique parfois tu peux atteindre ce niveau, taquina-t-il, s'attirant un regard des plus meurtriers. Bref, ne reviens pas voir les garçons.

-Tu vas m'en empêcher, toi, un petit démon ?

-Un petit démon qui a le même âge que toi et qui a réussi à te voler ce que tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir, un cœur, rappela, vexé, Crowley !

-Je suis plus vieille que toi, et toi tu n'es qu'un déchet de plus dans l'univers.

-Naomi ! Et puis arrêtons avec cette discussion sur nos âges ! A chaque rencontre il faut toujours que tu me rappelles que tu es soi-disant plus vieille que moi. Tu n'as aucune ride, alors arrête de parler de ton âge ! On sait tous les deux que **JE** suis le plus âgé !

La femme lui donna son regard le plus haineux possible. Il déglutit légèrement. Ce que cette femme l'intimidait quand elle se mettait en colère ! Heureusement qu'elle n'y ajoutait pas sa Grâce, sinon il aurait pu aller se cacher derrière son bureau...et oui, le Roi des Enfers pouvait avoir peur de la Reine du Paradis. Joli nom qu'il lui avait donné...et ce dès leur 1ère rencontre.

-Je concède à arrêter de voir les frères Winchester si tu cesses de chercher Castiel et la tablette sacrée.

-Laquelle ? Je te rappelle, très chère Reine céleste, que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir une tablette ! Les démons aussi en ont une, qu'ils veulent revoir dans leurs mains dans les jours qui suivent.

-Je n'ai pas ta tablette.

-Toi non, mais Kevin Tran l'a. Ne prends pas cet air délicieusement étonné, tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Tu l'as vu il n'y a pas longtemps, et en plus tu connais tous les noms de tous les prophètes. Je penserais à te les demander sur l'oreiller un de ces jours !

-Crowley ! menaça Naomi.

-Il se trouve que Mr Tran a...disparu mystérieusement.

-Je le sais. Les frères le cherchent à l'heure actuelle. Mais je ne t'aiderais pas. Nous avons fini cette conversation, Crowley.

Sans rien dire de plus, Naomi se dématérialisa. Ou essaya. Car elle resta bloquée, elle ne sut pourquoi. Elle retenta plusieurs fois de partir !

-Un problème, sublime être céleste ? sourit Crowley, la regardant faire avec amusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! jura-t-elle, regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas me quitter tout de suite, Naomi ?! Regarde au plafond, tu auras une de tes réponses !

La femme obéit, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Espèce d'abomination ! jura-t-elle en énochian, alors qu'un symbole trônait fièrement sur le plafond.

Un piège à anges ! Le salaud, il avait osé lui tendre un piège ! Crowley fut amusé et heureux de la voir jurer, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire...

-Pourrais-tu traduire s'il te plaît ? Tu n'es pas la seule dans cette pièce, il y a aussi un démon qui, malheureusement, ne peut pas parler énochian, et ce même si tu as essayé de lui apprendre la langue céleste !

-Je vais te tuer, salopard de démon !

-C'est la 1ère fois que je t'entends jurer comme ça, mon cœur ! Ca me fait plaisir, même si l'insulte est moins délicate...veux-tu un verre de whisky ? Je crois que tu vas rester ici un petit moment, alors autant se mettre à l'aise, non ? Comment vas-tu me tuer si tu n'as plus de pouvoirs ?

Naomi se tut. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui dans cette position. Il était le gagnant pour cette manche. Elle se contenta d'observer les lieux. Et de l'observer lui. Puis parla, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

-Que veux-tu de moi, maintenant que tu m'as piégé ?

-Ce dont j'ai envie ? Je crois que tu essayerais de me gifler si je te disais ce que je désire venant de toi..., songea le démon, tournant autour d'elle. Commençons par le plus simple. Que fabriques-tu avec les Winchester ? Tu n'es pas avec eux.

-Si. Je suis de leur côté maintenant.

-Tu es vraiment folle, mon cœur. Ces deux là te tueront avant que tu ais le temps de les étrangler !

-Tu as l'air sûr de toi, Crowley. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il se trouve, ma belle, que je connais mieux les Winchester que toi.

-En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

-Oui. J'ai déjà travaillé avec eux. Ils font très mal leur travail, ils se coiffent mal, ils déplument chaque ange qu'ils trouvent ou alors lui font perdre la tête. Je ne parle pas que de Castiel, rassure-toi. Lui c'était vraiment...une exception.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu me dis là, Crowley. Je ne ferais jamais de deal avec toi, c'est clair ?

-Non, pas tout à fait. Nos forces réunies sont bien plus puissantes que celle des frères. Même avec Castiel ils ne pourraient rien faire. Tu devrais changer de camp.

-Et te laisser mettre la main sur la tablette des anges pour que tu nous enferme à jamais ?

-Non, Naomi, je ne ferais jamais cela ! Tu risquerais d'être prisonnière toi aussi, et puis s'il n'y a plus de Paradis, il n'y aura plus d'anges à torturer, ni d'Enfer à bien y réfléchir...car après tout, ton cher paternel a bien dit qu'il ne pouvait exister de mal que si le bien l'accompagne.

Naomi ne releva pas la 1ère partie de la tirade, exaspérée par son insolence. Mais elle était d'accord sur le fait que si le Paradis était fermé pour toujours, l'Enfer le serait aussi.

-Bref. Je veux juste que toi et moi nous soyons alliés, et que nous neutralisions les frères Winchester et les autres chasseurs. Avec les démons et la force des célestes, nous y arriverons sans mal, et nous pourrons régner sur cette planète.

-A quoi bon y régner ? Nous y régnons déjà. Mon Père y règne.

-Mais il n'est pas le seul. Je t'offre la possibilité de dominer cette planète, Naomi. Nous la gouvernerons ensemble, le Roi des Enfers et la Reine du Paradis. Et toi tu pourras défaire ce prétendu Dieu qui n'existe pas, et tu pourras te venger de Castiel, et de tous ceux qui t'ont désobéi, proposa Crowley, la fixant intensément.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que je t'ai dit ? **NON**, Crowley ! C'est non et je ne changerais _jamais_ d'avis. Je n'ai pas besoin de régner sur une planète comme celle-ci, ni sur aucune autre. Mon Père ne veut pas cela. Et je ne me retournerais jamais contre lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu si têtue, Naomi ? Tu veux te venger des frères, ils t'ont pris un de tes petits frères, ils l'ont corrompu, il a tué tellement d'anges ! Et tu as vu les corps de tes frères et sœurs tomber. Castiel n'a pas pu t'atteindre, mais toi tu l'as vu. Tu as vu les corps de tes cadets tomber.

La femme serra les poings. Si seulement elle pouvait l'étrangler, le tuer ! Mais ce maudit symbole au dessus de sa tête l'empêchait de le faire. Elle était bloquée dans ce cercle, avec son pire ennemi qui lui tournait autour, qui la détaillait et lui remémorait des souvenirs douloureux. Et voilà qu'il lui proposait, en plus de gouverner cette planète insignifiante, de se venger.

-C'est toujours non. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, espèce d'abomination de la nature, mais je te répondrais toujours la même chose et tu le sais !

Ladite abomination soupira. Un côté de lui était vexé, tandis que l'autre avait une furieuse envie de...d'embrasser l'ange, ou de la gifler, il ne savait plus. Une idée lui vint alors ! Il sourit, tournant toujours autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas prête à conclure d'accord avec lui, tant pis. Il attendrait. Il pouvait donc parler d'autre chose avec elle.

-Tu me céderas un jour, Naomi, mais en attendant, reparlons de notre passé en commun. Les frères vont bien finir par savoir qu'on a eu une délicieuse et longue relation. Ils vont aussi savoir qui est ton supérieur...quoique je commence à douter qu'il le soit encore.

-Il l'est et le sera toujours.

-J'en doute ! Vois-tu, Naomi, Metatron est sur Terre en ce moment même, et il est avec les Winchester...ou avec Castiel plutôt. Ca t'étonne que je sache qui est ton supérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu allais bien finir par le savoir un jour de toute manière. Je suppose que tu as torturé mes frères et sœurs pour avoir cette information.

-Oui, en quelque sorte. D'ailleurs ton programme était dur à percer...tu m'as donné du fil à retordre ! Aucun ne se souvenait de toi...j'ai même évoqué tes formes pour en faire craquer certains, mais peine perdue !

**-TU AS QUOI ?!**

-Pourtant on ne peut pas oublier des courbes si généreuses, ni des lèvres au goût de miel...saleté de programme ! Mais ils ont quand même craché le morceau...j'ai dû engager un ange pour qu'il me traduise le nom de votre supérieur. Metatron...ce foutu archange ! Je le croyais mort en vérité...

-J'espère que tu es déçu, cingla Naomi.

Un autre soupir vint au démon. Il ne pouvait pas parler avec elle, pas maintenant...elle avait sans doute besoin de temps pour digérer l'offre qu'il lui faisait. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui, bleu glacé, de l'ange.

-Réfléchis quand même à ma proposition, mon cœur. Nous pourrions être deux à régner sur cette planète, comme avant.

-Crowley...ne me reparle pas de ça ! soupira cette fois Naomi, exaspérée qu'il remette le couvert sur leur...petite relation.

-Tu ne pourras pas continuer à le nier très longtemps, Naomi. Tu vas bientôt craquer et tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu as mis du temps à venir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu dérailles.

-Que ça te plaise ou non, nous ne pouvons pas effacer notre passé. Tu te souviens encore de nos journées ensemble. De nos balades, de nos baisers..., commença-t-il, la fixant très intensément.

Elle détourna le regard, alors que des images commençaient à venir. La femme comprit que ce déchet de la nature ne l'avait en fait pas fait venir ici pour parler des frères Winchester...il voulait qu'elle craque, qu'elle retombe dans ses bras...et qu'elle l'aide à dominer la Terre ! Un petit démon comme lui ne pourrait jamais y arriver seul, après tout. Il avait donc jeté son dévolu sur les anges...sur elle...

-Souviens-toi de la 1ère fois que tu as senti mes doigts sur ta peau. Une caresse sur ton bras nu, une main qui remonte sur tes joues rosies...

La respiration de Naomi commença à s'arrêter. Qu'était-il en train de dire ?!

-Tu frissonnes quand tu sens mes doigts froids contre tes lèvres, qui font leur contour...

Elle retint un frisson de justesse, et chercha à éviter son regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il tentait de faire, mais une peur s'insinua doucement en elle, très doucement. Ce n'était pas la 1ère fois qu'elle ressentait cette étrange émotion.

-Ton cœur s'accélère, tu n'as jamais connu ça. Tu n'as jamais frissonné de ta longue vie mais tu me laisses faire. Tu fermes les yeux, Naomi...tu les ferme et tu sais ce que je vais faire.

-Tais-toi...

-Mes lèvres se posent contre les tiennes, Naomi. Elles ont un goût divin, tu te laisses faire. Tu en veux plus..., murmura-t-il, alors qu'il pénétra dans le cercle qui maintenait prisonnière l'ange.

Cette dernière encra son regard dans celui du démon, pour le dissuader de continuer, mais ce fut un sourire qui lui répondit. Ca y est. Elle était sienne. Crowley la fixa bien dans les yeux. Tandis qu'il continuait de décrire un de leurs moments ensemble, l'ange se mit à revoir les images, les souvenirs. Elle tenta de stopper cela, ne sachant pas comment et pourquoi elle y pensait.

-Tu vois les images, mon cœur, tu les vois. Tu as envie de les reproduire. Tu as envie que mes mains viennent encercler ta taille, que mes lèvres trouvent les tiennes. Tu as envie d'être contre moi, dans mes bras.

-Crowley...

-Tu n'es pas la seule à manipuler l'esprit des autres, Naomi, sourit sournoisement Crowley, alors qu'il insinuait d'autres images dans l'esprit de l'ange.

Cette dernière comprit enfin ce qu'il faisait. Elle essaya de détourner le regard, sachant qu'elle allait vraiment craquer s'il continuait, mais le démon lut dans ses pensées, et lui bloqua la tête, posant ses mains sur son menton.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Naomi. Tu veux que je t'embrasse. Tu n'as pas oublié mes baisers, mes caresses sur ta peau si douce.

Naomi ferma les yeux, tentant en vain d'échapper à ces images si lointaines qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier. Elle crut sentir une caresse légère contre un de ses bras. Et se tendit. Le démon continua de décrire de douces caresses, et elle les sentit en même temps sur sa peau. C'était comme si elle était dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds...elle crut même sentir une main frôler sa nuque, et frissonna.

-Ton cœur s'emballe, tu te tends, tu essayes d'échapper à mon emprise, tu essayes d'oublier, mais tu ne peux plus rien faire. Tu es prisonnière de tes sentiments. C'est ça ton point faible, Naomi, tu as des sentiments qui sont trop forts pour toi.

-Tais-toi je t'en prie, et laisse-moi partir, se décida-t-elle à supplier.

C'était une humiliation pour elle que de devoir supplier un foutu démon, mais si elle ne le faisait pas, elle allait se perdre. Elle allait abandonner un dur combat contre cette autre partie d'elle, cette partie humaine. Mais son véhicule ne l'aidait pas à résister. Un contact sur ses lèvres la fit sursauter ! Elle ouvrit les yeux. Non, pas ça ! Il caressait ses lèvres avec ses doigts ! Une autre main alla se positionner sur sa nuque, la faisant davantage frissonner. C'était une main douce, qui la massait...elle chercha à prolonger les deux contacts. Crowley s'en aperçut. Il allait gagner.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ne put rien dire, son souffle se bloquant. Il s'était collé à elle quand il lui avait murmuré cette phrase en apparence innocente mais qui voulait tout dire. Elle allait craquer, elle le sentait. Pourquoi pouvait-elle ressentir de l'amour ?! _**Pourquoi**_ ?! Prise d'une pulsion qu'elle ne put contrôler, l'ange embrassa le démon ! Ce dernier fut surpris. Mais à peine eut-il senti ce délicieux contact qu'il disparut ! Naomi se recula rapidement, elle devait se contrôler ! Ou alors elle était perdue...

-Tu ne pourras plus tenir très longtemps, mon cœur. Ce baiser vient de le prouver.

-Je...je l'ai fais pour te distraire, pour que tu arrêtes, articula-t-elle.

-Ou parce que tu le voulais ! sourit-il, l'attirant à lui, et l'empêchant de le frapper.

Coriace, cette ange, se dit-il à lui-même...elle se contrôlait encore et pourtant beaucoup auraient cédé en moins de temps !

-Laisse-moi partir, d'accord ?! J'ai des choses à faire au Paradis. Si on apprend que je suis venue te voir...

-Tu ne tomberas plus, Naomi. Ils ne peuvent plus te renvoyer, et puis Metatron ne s'intéresse pas à toi...pour l'instant il est avec Castiel et les frères. Et toi tu es avec moi.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-La réponse, tu la connais déjà, non ? continua-t-il de sourire, posant ses lèvres sur son cou quelques instants, voulant sentir d'autres frissons venant de sa belle.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux encore une fois. C'en était fini d'elle...ce foutu démon savait mieux que quiconque lire en elle. C'était de sa faute, elle le savait...elle n'aurait jamais dû le prendre sous son aile en Mésopotamie, mais trop proche des humains qu'elle était, elle était tombée dans le piège ! Et les anges n'avaient pas apprécié qu'elle ne soit trop proche de son protégé...et ils l'avaient banni ! Heureusement que Metatron était venu la chercher...

Naomi se recula légèrement, reprenant ses esprits. Elle savait ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Pouvait-elle seulement lui accorder ? Il essayait quand même de la doubler ! Et de la piéger...ce qui fonctionnait à chaque fois soi-dit en passant ! Prendre le risque de s'abandonner à lui quelques heures, alors qu'elle se savait surveillée par ses frères et sœurs...alors qu'elle pensait écouter sa raison, son cœur s'en mêla, battant fortement dans sa poitrine ! Crowley le sentit, il n'avait pas à se concentrer pour savoir dans quel état se trouvait son ancienne amante...au pire, si elle tombait, il pourrait faire d'elle un démon ! Elle serait la Reine des Enfers...un nom très intéressant et qui lui allait bien, se dit-il ! Car elle se comportait parfois -souvent- comme une diablesse...

-Ne me force pas à faire ça, l'entendit-il murmurer.

-Je ne te force pas, Naomi ! Mais avoue que tu en as envie !

-La dernière fois que je t'ai cédée, je suis tombée, Crowley ! Je suis tombée à cause d'un humain qui profitait juste de moi !

-Ah non, là je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je ne profitais pas de toi !

Les deux êtres se disputèrent quelques minutes comme un vieux couple, avant que Naomi ne se taise. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le contredire...parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et qu'elle était consciente qu'il n'avait jamais profité d'elle. Et qu'il l'aimait aussi, accessoirement...elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque, cédant enfin à son envie. Et captura ses lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'elle en avait envie...Crowley la laissa faire. Enfin elle laissait son amour ressortir ! Il aurait dû tout de suite la confronter, ça leur aurait évité de perdre tout ce temps...il ne put pas penser plus clairement car elle approfondit le baiser ?! Avant de se reculer, du moins le voulait-elle, car il l'empêcha de partir, reprenant leur baiser. Mais le moment vint de se séparer des lèvres de l'autre !

-On dirait bien que tu as fait le bon choix ! sourit Crowley, la tenant par les hanches pour la maintenir tout contre lui.

-Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit ou que mes frères descendent, je peux te promettre que je tuerais de mes propres mains après que les frères Winchester ne t'aient torturé.

-De telles menaces sonnent faux venant de toi. Tu ne pourras jamais me blesser, tu en as déjà eu l'occasion. Mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant ! Nous sommes censés partager un moment...romantique !

-Il n'y a rien de romantique à ce que nous vivons, déclara Naomi, haussant un sourcil...

Elle avait encore quelques progrès à faire pour avoir le comportement d'une femme amoureuse, songea le démon, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas vraiment ! C'était un ange après tout...et même Castiel mettrait du temps à...Ne pas penser à cet imbécile qui voulait faire du mal à Naomi, surtout ne pas penser à lui ! grogna-t-il.

-Dans quelques minutes ça le sera. Par contre je n'ai pas de lit dans mon bureau ! toussota-t-il, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait déjà une idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

-C'est bien ce que j'imagine aussi...on va se laisser aller dans les bras de l'autre durant quelques heures, et ensuite tu me tueras ou alors je partirais...et l'un de nous tuera l'autre...si je ne retombe pas avant, dit Naomi, le regardant dans les yeux.

-J'ai dit que ces prochaines heures allaient être romantiques, Naomi, pas dramatiques ! soupira-t-il, alors qu'il savait que les paroles de son amante étaient vraies...malgré leur amour envers l'autre, ils restaient un démon et un ange, et étaient voués à être ennemis pour l'éternité...mais être ennemis n'empêchait pas d'être amants ! Ah ça non !

Mais pour l'heure, ils allaient être amants. Crowley vint cueillir les lèvres de la brune, savourant ce goût mielleux et céleste. Il posa une main sur sa nuque, tandis que l'autre alla se poster sur sa taille, descendant doucement vers son postérieur caché par un pantalon gris qui ne lui allait pas ! Elle était faite pour porter des jupes et des chemises moulantes, que diable ! Pas pour avoir un corps sublime caché par des vêtements peu avantageux pour ses formes !

-Je peux lire en toi, Crowley, soupira Naomi, avant de se retrouver de nouveau avec des lèvres contre les siennes !

Elle-même descendit ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, le caressant légèrement ! Une envie lui vint de passer ses mains sous la chemise noire de son amant. Et elle le fit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti de chaleur humaine contre sa peau...Crowley semblait se dire la même chose, alors qu'il déboutonnait la chemise de sa belle ! Et bientôt tous deux se retrouvèrent torse-nu...bien qu'un soutien gorge cachait toujours la poitrine généreuse de l'ange. Le démon y posa ses lèvres, grignotant sa poitrine à travers ce tissu qui la protégeait. Gémissant, Naomi caressa son torse et chercha sa ceinture, quelques centimètres plus bas.

-Naomi...nous aurions dû faire ça bien avant, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Elle lui lança un regard voulant sans doute dire qu'elle ne répondrait pas à cette question ! Puis se laissa tomber le long du corps de Crowley, ses mains caressant une bosse sur le pantalon tout aussi noir que portait cet incorrigible démon ! Un gémissement lui parvint, ce qui la poussa à aller plus loin. Elle libéra le membre du démon, lui donna quelques caresses et le prit doucement en bouche, voulant l'exciter. Les gémissements et soupirs de plaisir fusèrent rapidement. Crowley incita sa belle à le prendre plus loin dans sa bouche, alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux non détachés. Elle lui obéit, prenant goût à son activité. Bientôt Crowley bougea des hanches, en voulant plus, mais il se contint et la fit remonter quand il sentit la jouissance arriver.

-Crowley ?

-Pas tout de suite, Naomi, se contenta-t-il de dire, parsemant ensuite son cou de baisers avides.

L'ange gémit et se laissa faire, se collant à lui ! Elle put le sentir enlever son sous-vêtement. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce, et encore plus quand le démon la porta sur le bureau après avoir balancé tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il l'allongea sur la surface et enleva tous les vêtements restants, arrachant presque sa culotte ! Naomi émit une faible protestation avant de lâcher un soupir de plaisir, suite à une caresse sur son intimité. Elle se cambra à chaque fois qu'une langue douce et avide venait la taquiner. Toutes ses pensées étaient incompréhensibles...et surtout elle pensait en énochian, donnant un sérieux mal de tête à Crowley, qui malheureusement voulait lire en elle...

Il remonta quand il la sentit suffisamment excitée, et la prit, sauvagement, sur le bureau. Tous deux gémirent, ils avaient besoin de cette brutalité. La surface se mit à bouger sous les coups de butoir du démon, lequel accélérant davantage la cadence de ses coups. Son ange se retint de crier, elle savait que ça pouvait alarmer beaucoup de monde...car les cris des anges étaient en général très audibles à des kilomètres de là où ils étaient.

-Ne te prive pas, mon cœur, tu as besoin de te libérer ! la tenta Crowley.

-Tout sauf ça, Crowley ! Ah ! Tes démons doivent déjà savoir...savoir ce qui se passe ! haleta-t-elle, serrant ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant.

-Ils ne savent pas, je te rassure ! J'ai pris la peine d'insonoriser cette pièce ! grogna-t-il, donnant des coups encore plus brutaux.

Naomi planta ses ongles dans ses épaules et l'embrassa furieusement, n'en pouvant plus ! Le démon sembla ne pas aimer d'être griffé comme ça, et se vengea. Heureusement que son amante fut un ange, car sinon elle aurait sans doute eu quelque chose de cassé...il réitéra sa pensée quand lui et Naomi tombèrent au sol, la femme sur lui.

-Ne me refais pas ce coup, Naomi ! grogna-t-il encore, se souvenant de leurs folles nuits où ils en venaient à se battre pour dominer l'autre...et ça se terminait par un peu de sang, et des baisers brûlants...et le Nirvana !

Elle ne dit rien, venant juste l'embrasser, ne se contrôlant plus. Elle le voulait depuis tellement longtemps, sans jamais pouvoir venir le voir, lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait...sa fierté l'en empêchait, ainsi que l'interdiction de ses frères...mais elle et les règlements, c'était une histoire de longue durée...et elle détestait les règlements...Naomi revint à la réalité quand elle se sentit porter contre quelque chose de froid, un mur !

-Crowley ! s'énerva-t-elle, ne semblant pas heureuse d'être une fois de plus dominée...

-Chacun son tour ! Et dans l'ordre des choses, c'est le démon qui domine la diablesse !

La femme parut insultée par ce nom qu'on lui affublait, et le fit savoir en griffant fortement son amant impossible et insolent !

-Si tu n'étais pas mon amante je t'aurais découpé une à une tes jolies plumes noires ! menaca-t-il.

-Si tu fais cela je t'empêcherais de copuler et je m'arrangerais pour que tu subisses les pires châtiments !

-Mais qui serait capable de te donner du plaisir si tu m'enlevais ce qui te fait du bien en ce moment même ? susurra-t-il à son oreille, avant de donner un coup passionné en elle.

-Arrête ça, essaya-t-elle d'ordonner, mais ce fut un autre gémissement qui sortir de sa bouche, alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de son membre.

Crowley le ressentit, et parut heureux ! Il porta de nouveau Naomi sur le bureau, et l'embrassa fougueusement ! Elle y répondit par les mêmes sentiments. Le démon se retira cependant de son corps moite, et la retourna. Les tétons de la brune pointèrent alors, car la surface sur laquelle elle était à moitié couchée était froide ! Elle cessa de réellement penser quand son amant s'insinua de nouveau en elle. Ce fut violent cette fois. Une humaine aurait dû avoir très mal, mais Naomi ne l'était pas, elle supportait très bien la douleur. Malgré que le sang commença à couler, les deux amants continuèrent à s'aimer sauvagement, ayant besoin de se retrouver. Cela faisait des siècles et des siècles qu'on leur avait interdit de se toucher, de se parler, de s'embrasser...ils étaient maintenant avides de l'autre.

Naomi voulut retourner les positions, mais Crowley bloqua brutalement ses poignets contre le bureau, s'attirant des protestations en énochian !

-Je suis très heureux que tu me prennes pour un ange, quoique je n'aimerais pas être incestueux, mais vois-tu je reste un démon, et par conséquent ta charmante langue maternelle ne veut strictement rien dire pour moi, alors si tu as la force de te traduire, fais-le !

-Je ne peux même pas t'imaginer en ange ! gémit-elle fortement.

Crowley haussa un sourcil à ce gémissement. Il n'était pas comme les autres...était-ce un mélange de plaisir et de douleur qu'elle avait gémit ? Il fut tenté de lui poser la question, mais il savait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre sincèrement...les anges aussi pouvaient mentir hélas, sinon il lui aurait déjà passé la bague au doigt ! Quoique non...Naomi ne consentirait jamais à se marier avec un démon, ni même à se marier tout court...un Ange du Seigneur ne servait qu'à servir un Dieu inexistant...elle devait sans doute penser ça, songea le Roi des Enfers, tristement.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et lui demanda de se retourner vers lui, ce que l'ange fit. Leur regard se croisa, tandis que les lèvres du démon s'écrasèrent sur celles de son amante. Cette dernière gémit tandis qu'elle sentit de nouveau Crowley en elle. La douleur était présente, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle n'était pas censée éprouver quoi que ce soit ! Le Roi des Enfers mordit doucement une des lèvres de son ange, tout en la prenant avec une nouvelle douceur...

-Pourquoi es-tu si soudainement doux ? demanda Naomi, se collant à lui pour le sentir contre sa peau frissonnante et moite.

-L'amour n'est pas que de la brutalité, mon cœur !

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! soupira-t-elle, n'ayant pas envie qu'ils engagent une conversation qui allait encore les mener au plus profond de leurs émotions.

-Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de me laisser faire si tu ne m'avais pas aimé. Tu aurais trouvé le moyen de partir, Naomi. Parce que tu sais que le piège ne bloque que tes pouvoirs, mais que tu peux sortir du cercle, finit par lui dire Crowley.

Oui, elle le savait, elle le savait depuis qu'il lui avait montré le symbole en énochian. Elle s'était sentie affaibli, mais elle connaissait chaque symbole qui pouvait neutraliser un ange. Metatron lui avait appris, il y a bien longtemps...et pourtant elle était restée.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie, si ce n'est pour rester près de moi ?

-Ce comportement ne te va pas du tout, Crowley...tu as presque l'air amoureux, fit-elle remarquer, déviant le sujet.

-Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir un comportement de Barbie et Ken, mais ça peut m'arriver. Aimer n'est d'ailleurs pas une de mes vertus...je sais que je n'en ai aucune, inutile de me le rappeler ! la devança-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça...

-Souviens-toi de notre passé, j'étais vraiment...amoureux de toi..., souffla-t-il, ayant du mal à croire que lui, le Roi des Enfers, avait pu tomber amoureux...

Naomi fut incapable de dire autre chose, elle savait déjà où aller mener cette discussion, et pour rien au monde elle ne désirait aller plus loin. Elle recommença juste des mouvements de hanches pour les libérer tous les deux. Son amant reprit le contrôle cependant. Il sentait la fin arriver, et agrippa la taille de sa belle. La brune s'accrocha fermement à lui, sa tête reposant contre son cou ! Elle sentit son odeur...c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait le faire ! Ils atteignirent enfin la jouissance ! Alors qu'elle se laissait aller, l'ange crut entendre une parole en énochian...les seuls mots que Crowley était capable de prononcer dans sa langue : Je t'aime.

Elle se serra plus fortement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Elle lisait en lui, il était sincère, malgré le fait qu'il était son plus grand ennemi, il l'aimait, il était vraiment amoureux...elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Ce n'était pas commun pour un ange de pleurer, mais ils n'étaient pas tous de bons soldats...Naomi en était la preuve, car elle était un ange déchu. Comme Castiel, parce qu'ils étaient trop proches de leur protégé...et elle parce qu'elle avait cédé. Une autre larme coula discrètement. En moins d'une heure, toutes ses défenses étaient tombées pour le Roi des Enfers, alors que personne ne pouvait la faire céder.

* * *

OS fini! J'avais, là aussi, pensé à une suite mais je préfère me concentrer sur autre chose^^ Mais si par hasard vous souhaitez une suite, faites le moi savoir et je la pondrais pour vous (je ne manquerais pas d'occasion pour mettre en scène Naomi et Crowley ensemble!)

Les commentaires sont vivement appréciés par les auteurs sadiques...euh...les auteurs! Bonne fin de week end!


End file.
